The new love
by Lena Blue
Summary: Sulfus a perdu son seul amour. Sa seule raison de vivre appelé Raf l'a quitté pour s'occuper des humains. Des humains qu'il compte rendre mauvais et cruel pour se venger.. Leur amour a été détruit par elle.. Est-ce qu'une humaine ou un nouvel ange pourra rendre ce que Raf lui a enlevé par caprice.. La vrai raison est de se demander s'il acceptera ou pas de se laisser aller ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

.

- Je ne t'aime plus, Sulfus. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne que toi et moi, c'est fini ! Cria une ravissante jeune fille, à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux bleus. Une mèche rouge ornait sa chevelure, barrant parfois son front tandis qu'elle flottait dans les cieux.

Tout simplement normal, elle était un ange. Peut-être le plus beau de tous mais à cet seconde, le dénommé Sulfus ne ressentit qu'une violente douleur, une vive déchirure au niveau de ce cœur que cet ange, appelé Raf, avait réussi à créer en elle. Il possédait des cheveux noirs, au reflets bleutés, des yeux ambres, virant parfois à l'or, une étoile rouge se trouvait au niveau de son œil gauche et il était tout vêtu de noir et de cuir. Ses cornes étaient présentes malgré sa masse de cheveux tandis que ses ailes lui permettaient de flotter aussi. Un démon.. Voilà ce qu'était le dénommé Sulfus.

- Mais Raf ! Et nôtre promesse.. Tu m'avais dit que nous serions toujours ensembles. Que nous nous aimerions pour toujours ! lança le jeune démon, tendant ses mains vers elle.

Des mains qu'elle rejeta tout en le regardant de manière méprisante. Elle ne pouvait pas. Et elle refusait. Les humains avaient trop besoin d'elle. Elle ne se laisserait plus jamais avoir par un démon comme lui. Et elle allait demandé à changé d'ennemi. Elle ne le voulait plus dans ses pattes.

- Je t'ai dit non ! C'est fini ! Adieu, Sulfus ! Dit-elle, d'un ton sérieux.

En s'éloignant de lui, elle ne versa aucune larme. Rien de bien normal. Ce n'avait été qu'un amour sans lendemain. Un amour à effacer de sa mémoire. Et elle le faisait avec de la force et du courage. Il ne lui disait plus rien. Il n'était plus qu'un ennemi, un rival. Pour sa part, Sulfus se contenta simplement de baisser la tête et de verser des larmes. Des larmes qui dévoilaient toute cette douleur horrible que son corps ressentait. Il retourna à sa chambre et s'y enferma. Seul consolation, son fidèle serpent, Basilico, qui se contenta de s'enrouler autour de son bras.

Durant sa période de deuil, car c'est ainsi qu'il le vit, Sulfus guérit son coeur comme il le put. Raf avait décidé de tout abandonner pour ses humains. Et il se jura de les faire tous tomber. Chacun.. En commençant par Romain..

Et pour l'amour.. ?

- Je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureux. Jamais !

Il était décidé. Mais ne doit-on jamais dire jamais ?

.

_Salut à vous.. Une nouvelle fiction pour le plaisir des yeux.. Mais celle-ci ne sera concentré que sur Sulfus et un nouvel amour. Je prévois déjà d'en faire une autre ou Raf et Sulfus seront heureux malgré les interdictions. Mais je leur ai prévu une aventure bien particulière. Et j'espère que cela vous plaira. C'est ma première fiction sur ce cartoon que je viens tout juste de découvrir. Comme quoi je suis imprévisible.. Certaines de mes fictions seront abandonnés et d'autres continués mais là.. Je tenais vraiment à faire ça.. Et je vous réserve une autre surprise.. _

_Si tout ce passe bien, il y aura prochainement le premier chapitre des aventures de Jack Frost et d'Elsa d'Arendelle. Mais chuuuut.. je ne vous dit pas quand précisément :p Allez bonne lecture mes agneaux ;) _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

.

Dans la citée du souffre, pays des démons, envahi de flammes et de douleurs, de souffre et de volcan en constant irruption. L'enfer est ici. C'est l'univers du mal, du mensonge, d'une tentation interdite. L'univers des démons... C'est là que se trouvait un jeune démon, nommé Sulfus, cheveux noirs de jais au reflets bleus.. yeux ambres, parfois dorés, peau pâle avec ses éternelles petites cornes rouges et ses ailes démoniaque. Vêtue de son vêtement de garagiste, il bricolait sur sa moto, sifflotant un air. Ses vacances d'été se passaient sans encombre. Il en profitait bien. Amusé, avec Basilico pour le suivre et bosser avec lui, le démon ne put que profiter de ces moments en toute tranquillité dans sa merveilleuse citée démoniaque.

- Sulfus !

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une fameuse voix magique lui parvienne à ses oreilles. Cabalé, sa meilleure amie démoniaque se trouvait là. Elle était là, joyeuse et toujours prête à faire des coups bas.

- Quesque tu as, Cabalé ? Demanda-t-il, sortant son nez de sa moto.

- Tu sais que toi et cette maudite Raf allaient avoir de nouveaux adversaires. Un nouvel ange, une fille et l'autre sera un démon. Je l'ai vu et je peux t'assurer qu'il va te venger, déclara Cabalé, lui souriant.

Il ne dit rien et haussa les sourcils. Le seul prénom qui lui donnait la nausée était celui de son ancien amour. Il fit démarrer sa moto tout en se mordant la lèvre. Lorsque la moto fit son bruit de moteur, il eut un sourire narquois et commença à prendre son casque. Cabalé fit un rapide geste vers lui mais Sulfus s'était déjà envolé. Il avait mis son casque, chose étonnante mais dans ces moments, son casque lui permettait de se protéger lui.

Durant sa route des cieux, il chercha la dénommée Raf. Elle avait décidé de l'abandonner lui.. De le laisser totalement à la merci d'une douleur causé par sa trahison.. Et lui, allait se venger sur les humains. Sur Romain. Il fallait qu'il se libère.. Qu'il le fasse faire une connerie. Il devait le voir pour savoir ce que son cher humain à tenter pouvait faire durant ces fabuleuses vacances. Il attaquait en traître ? C'était un démon, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Le pire de tous. Celui qui se venge, qui fait payer à tout les autres ce qu'on créer en lui. Et la coupable à cet seconde était cette pimbêche ailée et blonde.

Il serra un peu plus les dents, accélérant tout en se moquant bien du danger qu'il allait provoquer ou avoir. De toute manière, dans l'état mental ou on venait de le foutre, il n'avait plus rien à perdre mais plus à gagner. Cette putain de maudite Raf.. Oui, là, il virait à une vulgarité pas possible. Il pouvait se le permettre non ? Il devait se le permettre. C'était un démon et il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il finit par s'arrêter au parc, laissant sa moto juste à l'entrée. Basilico comprit le message et activa la métamorphose sans que Sulfus n'ait à le dire. En peu de temps, il devait un simple humain aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux dorés.

- Merci Basilico.. Maintenant, allons voir ou se trouve notre cher humain, souffla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il marcha parmi les humains, essayant de comprendre ce que certains pouvaient apprécier dans ces êtres misérables et si facilement influençables. Il secoua la tête et soupira, enfonçant ses mains dans son pantalon noir en cuir. Le soleil ne tapais pas si fort malgré la saison et il pouvait se détendre ou il voulait... Il le fit.. Il s'allongea sur un banc, bailla un bon coup et ferma les yeux.

A force de garder ses yeux fermés, le jeune homme avait fini par s'endormir. Certes, il s'était bien reposé mais au final, il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait. Il voulait embêter et tenter Romain et il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce qui lui posait aucun problème, flemmarder était aussi dans sa nature. Il se sentait bien quand il n'agissait pas, ne jouait pas. Il était là tranquillement allongé sur son banc, son serpent sur le ventre. Celui-ci veillait sur son maître, posé sur son cœur alors que le vent caressait son visage. Il avait du mal à vouloir se réveiller et même si le soleil se couchait, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il bailla dans son sommeil, inspirant profondément. Et tout était tellement bien à ce seconde. Ses vacances se terminaient demain et il pourrait retrouver tout ses amis pour une nouvelle année.

Et il la reverrait elle. L'idée lui souleva le cœur alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et serra le poing. Cette idée le faisait souffrir. Il ne voulait plus voir cette chevelure dorée, cette mèche rouge qui lui barrait le front.. Ce bleu unique des cieux et des océans, ce sourire et cette silhouette.. Il ne voulait plus voir cette étoile étincelante bleu qui émanait d'elle. Il ne voulait plus prononcer ou entendre ce prénom.. Il détestait ce prénom.. L'amour et la haine, similaire et si fort. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva, laissant Basilico s'enroulait autour de son bras.

Il commença à marcher dans la rue et regarda le sol. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il était quelque peu.. perdu. Tout cela à cause de cet ange de malheur qui ne cessait de le hanter même en penser. Merci l'amour dirait-il. Dans un grognement, il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, levant à peine son regard sur le groupe de garçons qui semblaient l'attendre a la sortie du parc, sur leur moto, un sourire mauvais sur leur visage. Et ce sourire, il le connaissait que trop bien.

- Eh toi ! appela le chef de la bande, enlevant son casque.

Sulfus arqua un sourcil, observant cette chevelure châtain et ses yeux chocolats qui le toisaient sans vergogne. Sulfus n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il était ce qu'il était. Il s'en foutait bien du reste, il croisa les bras et se posta dans une position sexy alors que les filles le regardèrent.

- Quesque tu veux ?

Le chef descendit et s'approcha de lui. Il était à peine plus grand que lui mais cela n'effrayait pas Sulfus qui garda sa position, attendant que l'autre parle. Un humain sans pouvoir. Un humain quand même.

- Il y a une fête pas loin, tu viens avec nous ? Questionna le boss de ce groupe, toujours avec ce sourire qui aurait pu mettre Sulfus en colère.

Mais au contraire, le jeune homme s'en moquait bien.

- Cela dépend, tu me passes ta bécane ? Lança-t-il, capturant le casque rapidement pour se diriger vers la moto alors que le chef resta figé.

- Eh ! C'est ma bécane ! Cria le châtain, brandissant son poing dans une provocation.

Sulfus ne dit rien mais se contenta de démarrer la moto. Il eut un sourire carnassier et la démarra en trombe, bien décidé à aller à fond pour leur échapper. Car dans la seconde d'après, le chef et sa petite bande se mirent à le suivre, cherchant à le rattraper. Mais le jeune démon connaissait bien la mécanique. Il n'était pas propriétaire de sa propre bécane et garage chez lui pour rien. Il était pas bête et il savait boostez les motos de ce genre. Il accéléra un peu plus, passant près des rares personnes encore présentes dans la rue puis tourna dans une rue ou il s'arrêta et reprit sa forme initiale de démon.

Il était sur que ses humains auraient peur ou le cherchait dans toute la nuit tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui. Mais ce qu'il ignorait était qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux chocolats l'avait vu foncé.. Et s'arrêtait dans cette rue. Une fille qui s'avérait être un ange.. Son future adversaire..

Lorsque Sulfus revint à son domaine, il ne put que sourire en voyant tout ses amis ici présents. Cabalé discutait avec Cabiria. Gas mangeait pour pas changer et un autre démon était là.. Des ailes bleus, des cheveux écarlates et un regard noir. Il fronça les sourcils mais l'enthousiasme de Cabalé quand elle vint le voir, laissant Cabiria avec Gas et l'inconnu lui arracha un sourire narquois alors qu'il enlaça ses épaules.

- Alors, tu me présentes celui qui nous a rejoint, souffla-t-il à son oreille tandis qu'elle frissonnait doucement à son contact.

Elle l'aimait tellement mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de guérir. Et elle comprenait. Il avait le droit de se remettre de ce qu'avait fait Raf. Lui qui l'aimait tellement, avait vu son rêve partir en cendres, d'abord brûler par un brasier douloureux puis disperser par le vent. Elle devait se montrer patiente. Le simple fait qu'il fasse cet approche était déjà un cadeau pour elle. Elle l'emmena auprès de leur nouvel ami qui semblait bien décidé à nuire à l'angélique Raf.

- Il s'appelle Maes et c'est un démon particulier. Son prisme est entièrement noire d'après ce que j'ai compris, expliqua la démone alors que Maes lui souriait en baissant la tête.

Maes savait que Sulfus était le chef. Et contrairement à ce que les anges pourraient penser, il ne prendrait pas sa place tandis qu'il serait présent parmi les démons. C'était ainsi.

- Salut Maes, bienvenue parmi nous. Tu es un des nouveau de notre fameuse classe ? questionna Sulfus, se positionnant sur sa moto, l'ayant récupéré après avoir volé jusqu'au parc.

- C'est ça. j'ai entendu dire que les humains étaient plutôt facile à tenter et que nos adversaires sont un peu..

- Idiotes, Maes. Idiotes, reprit Cabiria, rigolant.

Cabalé et Gas rigolèrent tandis que Sulfus observa sa moto. Maes remarqua cette lueur douloureuse dans ces pupilles dorés. Il était sur que la Raf mentionné par la démone était la raison de cette douleur. Comment cet ange pouvait se permettre de mettre à terre un démon de l'envergure et la force de Sulfus. Oui les démons se haïssaient mais Maes désirait vraiment aider ce démon. Il le respectait car en dépit de cet amour, il était rester fidèle à lui-même. Et rien que cela, ça valait la peine de se battre pour lui.

- Je te vengerais, Sulfus.

Les mots stoppèrent les rires. Les trois démon sourirent et hochèrent la tête, prêt à aider le petit nouveau tandis que Sulfus le fixa dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien mais eut un sourire en voyant tout cette fidélité autour de lui.

.

_Premier chapitre. Fait en douceur. j'espère qu'il vous plaira. je tiens vraiment à ce que cela vous plaise sincèrement. Je n'oublie pas l'autre que j'ai promis avec Raf mais je sais pas pourquoi, je tiens plus que tout à faire celle-là 3 _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. prochain Chapitre.. Je vous laisse deviner ou imaginer. Looooooooove 3 _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

.

Fani s'éveilla doucement. Elle avait passé la nuit dans le froid du parc, regardant le ciel d'un regard triste. L'idée d'aller en cours pour aider les humains l'enchantait mais elle aspirait à un rêve plus grand. Rendre sa place à sa sœur Enna. Elle retrouvait ses pouvoirs si elle les abandonnait. Elle ignorait encore commun. Peut-être qu'en lisant les livres de la bibliothèque, elle trouverait le bon moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Son geste était empli d'amour. Elle voulait revoir les ailes de sa sœur.. Ses grandes ailes belles et plumeuses qui l'avait fait découvrir les joies du vol. Fani inspira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle devait la sauver même si elle devenait humaine. Elle aimait l'idée d'être humaine bien plus que les autres. Personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce que cela faisait de voir sa sœur perdre ses pouvoir pour une erreur commise.

Oui, Enna avait commis un crime. Elle avait laissé son humain faire que des mauvais choix, séduit par le démon qui était son rival. Il avait malin et diabolique alors que comme une idiote, elle s'était faite totalement avoir car sitôt réussi, le démon l'avait quitté et abandonné à sa douleur. Et Enna, privé de tout, avait pleuré si longtemps que Fani avait cru qu'elle allait voir sa sœur se brisait de l'intérieur. Elle avait tout fait pour la consoler et apparaître comme une humaine pour la sauver. Mais son aînée voulait plus.. Peut-être était-ce le démon qui avait déteint sur elle car elle finit par devenir démoniaque et mauvaise. Elle voulait se venger des hautes sphères. Fani n'en avait pas conscience mais Enna se servait de sa sœur.. Sans imaginer que celle-ci possédait un pouvoir.. Douloureux.

Elle regarda le soleil se levait et alla vers l'école. Elle était tremblante et inquiète. Tout était si fou et dangereux. Cet année allait être dur.. Car entre sa sœur.. Les humains et ses propres études, Fani allait devoir être forte. Plus forte que tout. Et bien que la force de caractère soit inné chez elle.. Il arriverait un jour ou.. Elle craquerait. Elle regarda l'école, laissant le vent frais passait sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux. Et ce jeu dangereux était plus féroce que tout les ennemis. Choisir entre les humains.. Sa sœur et les anges. Un choix.. Un triangle.. Un enfer de question et de futur à voir.

- Fani ? Appela une voix rauque qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Maes avec quatre autres démons dont elle ignorait le nom. Elle ne l'avait plus vu mais il l'avait bien aidé à une époque et elle lui avait rendu la pareille. Elle était la nouvelle chez les anges. La petite dernière comme Maes était celui des démons.

- Maes... Bonjour.

Elle n'était pas froide mais elle n'avait pas dormi et bien que cela soit la rentrée, elle n'avait pas le cœur à dormir. Trop hantée par sa mission.

- Bonjour. Tu es la nouvelle chez les anges.. Souffla-t-il.

Si Raf méritait sa haine, Fani était celle qui méritait de l'amour. Il connaissait l'histoire de sa sœur. Elle était connu. Enna était un être impartial. Comme Reina mais sa façon à elle était plus diabolique. Elle ne visait que les anges. Et elle se servait de sa cadette pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Oui. Et toi, chez les démons. Ce qui fait est qu'on va devoir se retrouver adversaires..

L'idée était pas agréable. Ils avaient vécu une aventure différente.. Se faire accepter comme ami. Ils ne s'aimaient pas d'un amour dévorant, ils se considérés comme les meilleurs amis. Et ils avaient brisés la loi du Veto. Se toucher encore et encore. Ils ne faisaient que rire, se taquiner, se courir après mais leur amitié était un pouvoir qui était incroyablement puissant.

- Tu n'as pas changée.. Toujours aussi hideuse, complimenta Maes, un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres, les bras croisés.

Fani le savait. Quand il disait cela, il pensait le contraire. Maes lui avait dit toujours dit ce qu'il pensait d'elle.. Qu'elle était belle. Et elle savait qu'il était un démon. Que même s'il était adorable parfois, il demeurait un mauvais garçon. Elle entrelaça ses doigts entre eux dans son dos et lui tira la langue, Ses cheveux bruns entouraient son visage juvénile ou un regard empli de volonté brillait, cette volonté qui faisait de Fani, un ange droit et fort malgré le choix à faire.

- Je sais.. Mais je ne t'obligerais jamais à me regarder si ma laideur te gêne, souffla-t-elle..

Le vent commença à passer alors qu'elle sourit tristement. Il y a longtemps, c'était sa sœur qui se trouvait là. Qui avait tout donné. Maintenant c'était elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Ses études.. Sa sœur.. Sa vie.. Son humain. Maes s'approcha mais quatre anges arrivèrent et le faire reculer d'un regard mauvais.

- Tu ne pensais pas la toucher, j'espère ! Cria une fille aux cheveux bleus, pointant son visage du doigts.

- Quesque cela peut te faire Miki, répliqua Gas, se postant devant Maes. Et quand on est poli et angélique, on dit bonjour !

L'ange Miki poussa un cri de surprise alors que les démons rigolèrent. Sulfus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Maes qui le regarda et lui sourit. Il lui expliquerait un peu plus sur Fani mais pour l'heure, tous devait aller en cours. Les deux garçons regardèrent la jolie Fani se tournait vers ses camarades angéliques.

- C'est toi, notre petite nouvelle ! Bienvenue à l'Académie d'Or ! Salua Dolce, angélique jeune fille aux cheveux d'or, toujours à la pointe de la mode. Je suis Dolce.

Dolce, cheveux roses, regards bleu, veste blanche, pantalon blanc, petits talons et haut rose. Accompagné de son éternel cœur comme symbole.

- Mon nom est Urié, se présenta une autre ange, cheveux relevés en coupe original, vêtue de jaune avec son haut à manche longue, laissant son ventre se voir, accompagné de ses bottines jaunes et de sa jupe.

- Comme l'a dit le vilain démon aux cheveux oranges, je suis Miki.

Des cheveux bleus, un pull bleu et un pantalon blanc accompagné de baskets. Elle était le garçon manqué de la bande et cela lui convenait puisqu'elle pouvait remettre Gas à sa place. Fani, pour sa part, portait un short vert kaki avec un haut noir portant trois cœurs jaunes et des baskets vertes.. . Elle avait mit une brassière jaune en dessous tandis qu'une casquette se trouvait sur sa tête, noir et blanche. Ses cheveux, attaché en une queue de cheval, étaient doux et soyeux.

- Et mon nom est Raf, se présenta la jolie blonde, possédant cette mèche rouge qui lui barrait parfois le front. Elle était vêtue de bleu, sportive et souriante.

Fani connaissait sa légende. Elle était l'ange qui avait commis le sacrilège avec un démon. Elle ne dirait rien. Cela ne la regardait pas. Chacun avait ses propres erreurs. La sienne était peut-être le fait qu'elle se laissait manipuler pour le bonheur d'être aimé.

- Enchanté les filles. Je m'appelle Fani, leur dit-elle commençant à flotter dans les airs. Et si nous allions en cours ?

Les quatre anges approuvèrent et emmenèrent leur nouvelle amie. Maes la regarda partir avec eux. Il devait lui parler. Car elle n'était pas mauvaise. Et le démon qui avait brisé sa sœur ne s'était jamais pardonné de l'avoir fait. Il espérait juste que ses deux copines lui foutraient la paix. Cabalé regarda la brune et la pointa du doigt, tournant son regard vers Maes qui hocha la tête et lui sourit.

- Elle a quoi de spécial ? Questionna Cabiria, se postant à côté de Cabalé qui fixait le visage de Maes.

- Elle veut devenir humaine.

Il s'envola pour aller en classe. En ne sentant personne derrière lui, il se tourna et eut un sourire en les voyant, les yeux surpris.

- Humaine, genre humaine ! s'exclama Gas, totalement figé.

- Totalement, Gas, répondit Maes en riant.

Sulfus pour sa part regarda la brune disparaître. Elle voulait devenir humaine. Elle voulait devenir normale. Elle voulait devenir.. Il ne pensait pas qu'un ange pouvait désirer cela. Il ne dit rien et commença à voler vers sa classe, bien vite suivi par sa troupe. Ses pensées restèrent concentrée sur la jeune fille bloqué devant la porte de l'Académie. Une fille qui s'avérait être un ange et peut-être son adversaire. Pas peut-être. Sur. A cent pour cent.

Elle était mignonne. Certes sa beauté n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Raf. Raf.. son ange.. Sa beauté blonde.. Elle est d'une tel splendeur.. Il venait de la revoir et son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer cette folle sensation qui le prenait. Il n'arrivait pas à se stopper doucement et tranquillement.. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer ces ardeurs folles qui le prenait. Pourtant, comment les contenir ? Il ne pouvait pas contenir cet amour dévorant qui l'envahissait dés qu'il la voyait. Mais à cet heure-ci... Il allait devoir s'amuser à oublier le cours de la plus simple des manières.. En faisant l'imbécile.

.

- Fani, tu es la petite nouvelle dont je te confie l'humain Romain et ton adversaire sera Sulfus. Je sais bien que tu ne le connais pas mais Raf qui a été son adversaire t'expliqueras tout, déclara le professeur Arkan, vieille homme sage, auréolé de lumière et dont la sagesse la fit sourire.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête tout en prenant le manuel qui parlait de Romain. Elle se mit à le lire avec attention. Elle devait vraiment le comprendre. Il était de nouveau en cours et elle devait l'aider comme Sulfus le tenterait. Elle réfléchit tranquillement et se mit à penser tandis qu'Arkan passa près d'elle.

- Fani, tu m'écoutes ? Intervint le professeur, la faisant sursauter.

- Pardon.. je suis désolé. Je me renseignait sur mon humain pour mieux le guider, dit-elle tout en le regardant.

- Tu as bien fait. Mais écoute quand même le cours, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et posa son livre tout en prenant son cahier. Elle sentait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle écoute. Mais elle avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Ou alors elle faisait vraiment exprès. Et puis surtout, elle était surtout concentré sur le fait d'avoir revu Maes. Il était son plus vieil adversaire et son ami. Elle était contente mais elle revint bien vite à la réalité lorsque le professeur expliqua les différentes démarches à faire.

.

De son côté, Maes ne cessait de mordiller son crayon tout en étant ailleurs. Revoir Fani avait été comme un choc et une bonne nouvelle. Il connaissait bien des choses sur ce petit ange brun qui faisait des siennes. Elle devait surement plus se renseigner sur son humain qu'écouter les cours. Dans quelques secondes, elle partirait faire son travail et maladroite, elle allait gaffer et se planter pour conseiller son humain.. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait redoubler son année pour la repasser de nouveau ici. Et il allait rire si son adversaire était Sulfus. Car il était redoutable.

- Eh ! Maes ! Appela Cabiria.

Il se retourna vers elle, un fin sourire au lèvres.

- Tu nous expliques pour la brune angélique que tu as appelé par son prénom pas plus tard que tout l'heure, souffla-t-elle tout en regardant Temptel.

Il eut un rire et se tourna vers la prof, haussa les épaules et regarda de nouveau la démone, Cabiria, qui tapotait doucement ses ongles sur la matière du bureau.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire est qu'elle peut être aussi redoutable que Sulfus et qu'elle est maladroite. Elle égare tout, se trompe tout le temps et ne manque pas de faire de gaffe. Mais elle est courageuse et forte car elle donnerait sa vie pour un humain ou un ami, dit-il, se moquant bien d'être pris sur le fait.

- Elle peut être une menace pour nous ? Demanda Cabalé, posant sa tête dans le creux de sa main gauche.

- Non. Mais c'est une allié de taille si un ennemi se présente. Par contre..

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et se tourna vers la prof qui lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. De toute manière, que pourrait-il dire de plus ?

- Il faut la surveiller un peu car elle a tendance à sortir la nuit très souvent pour aller je sais pas.. Et je suis certain que c'est pour aller voir sa sœur aînée, dit-il, tapotant le bout de ses doigts contre le bureau.

- L'ange déchu Enna ?

La voix du professeur fit à peine sursauter le démon alors que Cabalé et Cabiria se turent, attendant la réponse de Maes qui toisa Temptel sans vergogne.

- Ouaip.

La réaction fut immédiate. Temptel quitta la classe, laissant ses élèves dans l'incompréhension totale. Le pire fut pour Maes qui se sentit mal pour Fani. Mais il devait la protéger et la punir ainsi éviterait qu'Enna, vengeresse, revienne sur la terre.

- Tu crois qu'elle va faire quoi ? Questionna Gas en s'installant près de lui, bien vite rejoint par Sulfus qui s'assit sur le bureau.

- Elle risque de priver Fani de liberté. Et je pense que cela sera une bonne chose. Fani aime trop sa sœur pour prendre conscience du danger qu'elle lui cause. Et il y a un moyen pour qu'Enna récupère l'entièreté de ses pouvoirs, expliqua Maes, s'amusant avec un crayon.

Sulfus l'écouta. Il essaya de comprendre. Fani.. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Car en cherchant bien et après l'avoir vu quelques minutes, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle lui était encore trop inconnue. Et l'inconnu est un danger mais aussi, un défi à découvrir.

La question était : Voulait-il éliminer le danger ou découvrir ce défi ?

.

_Kikou ! 3 Voilà le second chapitre. La vérité est qu'en même temps que j'écris la fiction, j'écris divers passages sur mon blog à idée. Cela me permet de comprendre ce que je veux faire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Certes, c'est une fiction ou Sulfus trouve un nouvel amour mais je voulais que Maes et Fani, les deux nouveaux soient bien mis en vue puisqu'ils font partie des personnages principaux. Comme on connait tout les autres pour ceux qui ont vu l'anime. j'espère avoir bien réussir à décrire la tenue et pour ceux qui ont tilté, Fani est la jeune fille de l'image qui me sert d'Avatar. _

_Pour ceux qui auront remarqué, j'ai effectivement changé la façon d'écrire le prénom de Cabalé car je le trouvais plus jolie ainsi. j'espère malgré tout que vous aimerez ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une super bonne lecture ! Loooooove 3 _


End file.
